


A New Generation of Witches and Wizards

by JadeJem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, adrienette - Freeform, miraculous ladybug season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: In which Marinette is simply a normal girl with a normal life—at Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry.





	A New Generation of Witches and Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> Party people, woohoo. Hogwarts AU! Might turn this into a fic. 
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

Marinette casually makes her way to Potions class, the second-to-last class of the day (as well as her worst class).

"Marinette!" At the sound of her name, the Slytherin house witch turns around.

"Hey, Alya," Marinette greets her best friend with a smile, which is returned by the Gryffindor.

"Guess who's going to be down by the courtyard after classes are done?" Alya waggles her eyebrows, noticing that at just the mention of the Hufflepuff, Marinette blushes profoundly.

"Really?! Oh my god I can't wait to—oh shoot, I can't." Marinette's whole demeanor droops. "I have to meet with Professor McGonagall for some reason. Maybe it has something to do with the Triwizard Tournament."

Alya's eyes widen. "You're entering that?! Girl, do you know how dangerous it could be?" Marinette grabs the large, rusty door handle and pulls open the door, resulting in a puff of dust.

The bluenette coughs and waves the bacteria away. "I know... but no other girl in my house wanted to do it! Besides, it's not like anything  _terrible_ will happen."

"This is the first Triwizard Tournament since... Well, since Adrien's uncle, and you know what happened!" Alya exclaims dramatically, placing her book-bag down on one of the tables.

Marinette walks around and takes the other seat on the two-person table next to Alya. "I know, but Voldemort is  _dead._ "

What little chattering there is in the classroom immediately stops, and everyone stares at the blue-haired Slytherin. She shrinks under the pressure of their stares, and looks to Alya for help.

Right at that moment, the professor walks in and begins class.

 

***   *   ***

 

"Alya, is it supposed to be this color...?"

The ombré-haired girl face-palms. "No, Marinette. It's supposed to be a  _love_ potion. As in,  _pink_. Not... Green?" Both Marinette and Alya tilt their heads to the side as they watch the substance in Marinette's pot boil and bubble into a green-brown color.

Marinette groans. "This is a waste of time! I'm absolutely  _lousy_ at potions. Why can I do spells just fine, but can't even make a simple love potion?" She sighs into the palm of her hand and Alya taps her chin.

"You know who's great at potions?"

Marinette's eyes widen,. "Alya, don—"

"Adrien! Can you help us out? I think we skipped a step." At the sound of his name, the Hufflepuff looks up and smiles kindly at the girls.

"Sure!"

While this is happening, Marinette is internally screaming and cursing the brave Gryffindor.

Alya points at Marinette's pot. "I don't know what  _that_  is, but I don't think it's a love potion." Marinette instinctively laughs at her best friend's criticism, momentarily earning Adrien's gaze as he approaches them.

Adrien knows who Marinette is, he just isn't well acquainted with her. Now that he sees her up close, she's a lot prettier than he had first given her credit for. She seemed too kind-hearted to be a Slytherin, especially considering the fact that her best friend is a Gryffindor.

Not only that, but Adrien also knows the bluenette from quidditch. The girl is known as the star seeker for Slytherin. Adrien would know; he's gone up against her himself. She's probably the only fair player on the whole team. He's the seeker for Hufflepuff, and almost never got his hands on the snitch before the talented Slytherin did. If you asked him, he'd tell you that she's quite something else.

"Excuse me! At least I didn't crash my broomstick into the side of a building!" Marinette giggles at Alya's expression.

"That was one time! Besides, I'm not a quidditch star like you..." Marinette recognizes Alya's intentions of making Marientte sound better to Adrien and scowls at the girl before turning her gaze to the bemused blonde.

He smirks at her, and her cheeks turns as red as Nathanaël's hair.

Alya's smile grows as she looks between the two. "Well, I'm going back to my potion now. Enjoy, you two."

Marinette opens her mouth to object but quickly closes it when Alya scurries away, engaging herself in a conversation with Rose, yet another Gryffindor.

_Darn Gryffindor got me again!_

"So, maybe we should start from scratch?" Adrien suggests, running a hand through his hair.

Being the nephew of  _the_ Harry Potter has always been difficult for him. He knows people hold him up to certain standards, and when he got into Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor as expected, he received a lot of criticism in return.

A lot of girls only like him for his fame, and that truly hurts Adrien on a deep level. With his father having a job in the higher levels of the Ministration of Magic, he has expectations to uphold, and a perfect profile to keep intact.

Marinette nods, finally gaining some confidence. "Okay. I think I screwed up somewhere along the lines of... Powdered Moonstone?" It's more of a guess, and Adrien lets out a genuine laugh at the girl's quirkiness.

"Right, well you have to boil it in this first," he says, holding up a small pan that's been resting next to Marinette's cauldron.

The bluenette's mouth forms an 'o' shape. "So  _that's_  what that was for..." Adrien laughs again, and Marinette sighs dreamily before slapping a hand over her mouth.

Adrien looks at the girl for a bit before saying, "You're not like other Slytherins." It wasn't meant to be a rude comment, but more of a realization.

A small blush spreads across Marinette's cheeks, and she laughs nervously. "I-I mean... I could've been a Gryffindor but... Ah, never mind, it's not important." She waves away her explanation.

Adrien's pupils dilate in interest. "Sure it is. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to... but I'll listen."

Marinette smiles warmly at him, and Adrien blushes lightly. "Well... when I went up to be sorted at the beginning of first year, the hat thingy-mabob gave me a choice. He said I was very intelligent, cunning, even, but that I'm also courageous and outspoken about my beliefs. I told him to put me where he thought I would benefit others most, and so I was sorted into Slytherin."

The blonde gazes at the girl in wonder.

_She chose to help others over her own desires._

"Wow, Marinette. You're so... selfless," Adrien compliments the blushing girl.

"A-ah, no... I'm j-just um... ahehe...," she stammers, giggling nervously.

Adrien smiles at the attractive, shy girl. "Now, let's get down to the semantics of how make a love potion."

 

***   *   ***

 

"Oh, Alya! It was wonderful!  _He's_ wonderful! He's so smart, and nice, and caring, and compassionate, and—"

Alya gags. "Stop—please. He's your crush, not mine. I don't want to hear you talk about him like he's the world." Alya pauses to consider something before adding, "Although I  _do_ ship it." The two girls walk up to a huge oak-wood door. "Well, this is my stop. See you later, girl." Alya waves, pulls the huge heavy-looking door open, and enters the classroom.

"Bye!" Marinette waves before continuing to walk down the long hall to her Defense Against the Darks Arts class, her absolute  _favorite_.

"Marinette!" Marinette's eyes widen at the smooth, silky, recognizable voice before she turns.

"A-Adrien?" He jogs up to her with a grin, his book-bag flung over his shoulder. "We have Defense Against the Darks Arts together, remember?"

The bluenette scratches the back of her neck awkwardly. "Right! S-sorry." The hallway has mostly cleared out, so it's only Adrien, herself, and a couple of stragglers racing to get to class on time.

The two sit there for a moment, just looking at each other, before they both speak the same time. "We should go." They share a laugh before running to their class so as not to be late.

"Alright," a professor known as Professor Camillia had taken over the Defense Against the Dark Arts class a few years back, "since you're all fifth years, I was thinking we could go over—"

At that moment, Adrien and Marinette burst in through the door. Everyone in the classroom is standing in a large circle, and they all whirl around to look at the Slytherin and the Hufflepuff curiously.

Professor Camillia raises her eyebrows at them. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng, and Mr. Agreste, always our latecomers." The older woman stares them down over the brim of her spectacles with a look of warning, almost as if challenging them to feed her a new excuse.

The old grouch has always seemed to have a dilemma against Adrien, but she has never shown any disliking towards Marinette. In fact, he's sure that Professor Camillia had a predilection for her. Adrien thinks it's because Marinette's amazing at spells, but it who knows? The girl is a ray of sunshine. Maybe Professor Camillia had heard of his uncle's antics while at Hogwarts and assumes he's a troublemaker, too...?

"As I was saying," Professor Camillia continues, watching Adrien with her cat-like eyes as he walks over to his best friend, Nino, and stands next to him, "we shall review the basic spells since we just got back from Thanksgiving break or whatever it is you all celebrate. First, let us start with the basics." Professor Camillia holds her wand out in front of her, pointing to the middle of circle before murmuring, " _Aqua eructo._ "

A steady stream of water flows out of Professor Camillia's wand, and she slowly traces her wand through the air, curling the stream into intricate waves. The class watches in awe as the body of water swirls through the air.

"Now, to preform this spell properly, you must handle your wand gently. Though, the spell should be cast confidently," Professor Camillia explains. She flicks her wand, and the water falls to the floor. "We may need to clean this up after class is over."

The students laugh, the whole class beginning to buzz with excitement.

Professor Camillia coughs loudly to gain everyone's attention once again. "You may begin."

A hand shoots up in the air. "Excuse me," a scratchy voice muses, resulting in the whole class turning as a student in green and black robes steps forward, "but what does this have to do with defending ourselves? I thought this was  _Defense Against the Dark Arts,_ " the Slytherin girl sneers, lips curling into a cruel smile.

Professor Camillia's eye twitches. "Keep in mind, Miss Bourgeois, that you can control this water and change it's speed and velocity to unfathomable rates. If I were to speed up the particles within the water, the current would be so strong it could  _take your head off,_ " Professor Camillia snaps at the haughty blonde before clearing her throat and asking sweetly, "Any other questions?" When nobody moves, she throws her hands up in the air. " _Begin_."

Many voices fill the room as everyone attempts the spell. It's a lot harder than it looks.

When nobody seems to have any luck at the first attempt, Marinette sighs, not wanting to be a show-off, but deciding to attempt herself.

" _Aqua eructo,_ " the bluenette mutters, pointing her wand into the middle of the circle. Seconds later, a slow and steady stream of water flows out of the tip of her wand, twisting and turning in the air delicately.

The class stops what they're doing and watches in amazement as the rate in which Marinette's spell increases and decreases gradually.

"Very nice, Marinette!" Professor Camillia claps excitedly, her usual grimace turning into a bright smile.

Adrien and Nino share a look of astonishment. "Wow, dudette, you're really good at this."

A scoff catches their attention, and the boys and Marinette turn to see Chloé rolling her eyes and studying her nails. "Oh please, anyone can make water come out of their wand."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you  _try it_ , Chloé?" Alix, a Gryffindor, challenges the blonde brat.

The Slytherin smirks. "Of course." She holds her wand out (incorrectly), aware of the whole class watching her, and chimes, " _Aqua eraco!_ "

Marinette's eyes widen and she shouts, "Stop!"

But it's too late.

A huge stream of water comes bursting out of Chloé's wand, lifting her into the air and slamming her back against the stone wall of the large classroom. Sabrina, another Slytherin known as Chloé's best friend, screams.

Chloé's wand flies out of her hand, and she drops to the floor with a sickening  ** _crack_**. The wand lets out a couple more spurts of water before laying completely still on the stone floor.

The class gasps in horror at the sight of Chloé's obviously broken leg.

Tears of pain brim Chloé's eyes, and she glares her heart out at Marinette. "This is all your fault!" She chokes on a sob gathering in her throat.

All sympathy Marinette had felt for the girl goes flying out the window. "My fault?! How is it my fault you pronounced the spell incorrectly?"

Chloé sobs, holding her leg to her chest. "I just did it how you did!"

Marinette rolls her eyes before bending down next to Chloé. She points her wand at the broken leg and whispers, " _Episkey._ "

There's another crack as the bone moves back into place. Marinette stands up, stuffing her wand into the inside pocket of her black robe. The class stares at her in awe; even Professor Camillia looks shocked.

"That's a very advanced spell, Marinette. Where did you learn it?" she queries, pushing her spectacles back up her nose.

The bluenette shrinks away from the overwhelming attention uncomfortably. "Um... just something my mum taught me."

"Right, because your father is a muggle," Chloé states smugly, getting to her feet and dusting her robe off. " _Mud-blood._ "

Marinette's eyes widen with fury, tears filling them. "I'm sorry, but  _what_  did you just call me?"

Chloé rolls her eyes. "Do I need to spell it out for you? Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you've only got  _half_ the brain any of us do. I said  _Mud-Blood,_ " she enunciates the word as if teaching it to a three-year-old; slowly and deliberately.

Rage sparks in the green eyes belonging to the brave Hufflepuff who steps forward and says, "Enough, Chloé."

The blonde-haired girl looks at him in surprise. "Adrikins, you know what she is. How can you stand up for her? Your uncle would disapprove. Your _father_ would disapprove."

"I don't give a damn what my father thinks," Adrien growls, his eyes burning holes through Chloé's skull, "and need I remind you that one of my uncle's best friends was a  _half_ -blood. That same woman turned out to be one of the best witches in  _history._  Something you'll  _never_  be." Marinette's heart palpitates with both hope and pain as Adrien looks at her, his gaze softening. "And this girl is probably best in our class. Maybe the best in our  _year._ "

An awkward silence fills the classroom, and Professor Camillia clears her throat. "Chloé, Marinette and Adrien, I expect to see you in detention with Hagrid tonight at eight o'clock. Class dismissed early. Your homework is to practice this spell and have it perfected by next class." And with a wave of her wand, Professor Camillia is gone, leaving the students alone in the classroom.

A single tear rolls down Marinette's cheek as she races over to her book bag and hurriedly picks it up, sprinting out of the classroom before more tears can fall.

 

**_Mud-Blood. You're nothing but a Mud-Blood._ **

 

A sob escapes her throat, and she furiously wipes away the salty tears streaking down her face.

It's not like she can change! Even if she had the chance to change who her father is, she wouldn't. Tom is an amazing father, muggle or not, and Marinette wouldn't trade him for anyone or anything.

She reaches the portrait entry to the Slytherin common room. "Password?" the portrait asks gently, seeing the kind, distressed bluenette back from class early is in no mood for games.

" _Vermagio,_ " Marinette mumbles, wiping stray tears from her eyes as the portrait-door swings open for her.

The Slytherin common room is a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps hang on chains. A fire is crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of her. Carved chairs are scattered across the common room, giving the whole place a dank and creepy feel in Marinette's opinion.

Then again, the bluenette's favorite color has always been pink, so this design doesn't exactly  _appeal_  to her.

The common room is completely empty, and Marinette uses this to her advantage as she races up the girl's stairs to her shared room. She has almost no friends in Slytherin except for Kim, and he hardly counted. Ivan was also in Slytherin, but Marinette hardly sees him anymore, and when she does, he always appears angry about one thing or another.

Luckily, she doesn't share a room with Chloé or Sabrina. Now  _that_ would be hell.

Marinette jumps onto her bed, buries her head into her pillows, and sobs loudly. After a few minutes, her sobs die down and she sits up, her twin-tails disorderly as she rubs her eyes.

The girl's eyes widen as she remembers she has to go see Professor McGonagall in her office. She grabs her bag, fixes her hair, and sprints down the stairs to the common room.

Other Slytherins had gathered in the area but pay her no mind as she runs past them and to the portrait. She pushes the entrance open and sprints down the vast hall, away from Slytherin Dungeon.

Soon enough, she's standing outside of Professor McGonagall's office, out of breath. Hesitantly, Marinette knocks lightly on the door to the Headmaster's office.

"Come in."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! That was kinda cute, haha. Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just thought it should end here. 
> 
> Possibly more to come.
> 
> Leaving kudos encourages me to work faster. :)
> 
> Xoxo, J.


End file.
